1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more specifically, to a liquid crystal display capable of preventing residual image phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid development of monitor types, novel and colorful monitors with high resolution, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are indispensable components used in various electronic products such as monitors for notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and projectors. The demand for the novelty and colorful monitors has increased tremendously.
Nevertheless, a residual image phenomenon occurs at the moment of shutting down the liquid crystal display because of residual charges are remaining within liquid crystal capacitors. For solving such residual image phenomenon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,590 suggests that, upon powering off the LCD, a timing controller generates a specific signal for enabling a source driver to generate a pattern of data signal to the LCD panel, so that the LCD panel may display specific image such as full black or full white image. However, such system architecture will increase the complexity in system design, and further improvements for removing residual image phenomenon are still needed.